


Hello Old Girl!

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, coe fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first actual fic I've written! Hope you enjoy. Do let me know if you can, or I won't know if I'm any good, will I? Ha ha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Old Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou to my friend, FragileObject, for her continuing encouragement and support!

Hello Old Girl!

 

"There are no such things as pterodactyls!"

And just like that, Ianto remembered. "It's a pteranodon!" he growled, glaring at the mother of the small child. The child was pointing out the window and laughing. Ianto looked too, and there, staring right back at him, was Myfanwy, flying around in circles and calling him.

"I don't believe this", thought Ianto.

He ran down several flights of stairs and outside and jumped into his car. "A present from Jack", he remembered. " I  have no time to think about that now, or him, I have to get Myfanwy away from here! Luckily the Library is so high up no one else has noticed! Damn, I hope she  follows me . . ." Spotting a nearby shop he stopped and ran in for supplies. Ianto drove out of the city and into the country lanes, glancing at the mirror to make sure she was still following him.

"Where is she going?" he wondered as she suddenly turned left, "There is a grassy hill up there but nothing more". More memories began to flash through his mind. Night time. Jack. Running, exhausted, cold, wet, but determined to reach him. He had fallen down many times weakened by the virus and his ankle had given way. He looked up. He heard Jack's last words before a beam of light took him and Jack was gone. He was too late.

Ianto stopped the car, trembling and heartbroken. Myfanwy called to him again and Ianto followed, refusing to think anymore. He didn't know what had happened next, but he was determined to find Gwen and find out! "Once I get Myfanwy safely away. What am I going to do with her?"

Myfanwy stopped suddenly on top of the same hill that Jack had stood on. "No." Said Ianto,"I won't think of that. Dammit! Now I'm talking to myself!" Slowly he climbed from the car, aware of the sudden dark sky, and the shadows and the eerie feeling of being watched. "I don't like this", he thought. Myfanwy hopped from one leg to the other snapping her beak at him. Ianto laughed.

"Hello old girl, where have you been?" He remembers the supplies from the shop, and grinning,, unwraps the dark chocolate, and tossing it to her. Myfanwy caught it easily dancing in delight. Ianto laughed and then stopped, frowning at how strange it sounded in the sudden mists that surrounded him. "We can't stay here, its creepy!" he told his pet.

"Then come with me".

He frowned staring at Myfanwy. "Was that you?" Myfanwy shook herself and hopped towards the strange light in the middle of the mist.

"No way . . ." said Ianto.

"Yes way." said the voice, "Come with me!" Ianto shook his head then stared as a hand, then an arm reached out to him from the dense mist.

"Come on My Ianto, I can't reach any further"

"Jack?"  "I'm going crazy", thought Ianto. Myfanwy was getting impatient and pushed him towards the hand. The hand closed around his and pulled him in followed by Myfanwy.

"We have to leave now, this rift is closing." Ianto kept his eyes tightly shut. 

"This is the weirdest dream I have ever had". he said.

"It's not a dream", said the voice laughing, "I have my Ianto back! Open your eyes!"

Ianto shook his head then opened his eyes. Looking around he saw they were in a cabin on a ship with stars outside the window. "We're on a space ship!" he said, stating the obvious. Myfanwy was curled up asleep in a corner. He looked at last at Jack. 

"I saw you leave. I was too late".

"I didn't know. I would have waited, forever, for you. If I had known".

Ianto smiled. "Where are we going?"

"Exploring the stars. Something you have always wanted to do. I'll answer all your questions later. For now, we have a lot of catching up to do!"

Ianto smiled, and at last, walked into Jack's arms and their future together.

 


End file.
